


At The Pleasure of the Chief of Staff, Part 2

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, episode: s06e19 Drought Conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words had never been dragged out for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Pleasure of the Chief of Staff, Part 2

A thunderstorm came from nowhere tonight, the President and the First Lady were still bickering, two bills would probably die on the House floor, and Bingo Bob was gaining momentum. But thank God it was Thursday. CJ sent Margaret home early. She was in the middle stages of her pregnancy where every muscle ached and she still felt sick. Now, the White House Chief of Staff sat at her desk with her eyes closed; the week was almost over. No one had to push the President out after the shindig tonight...it was date night and he was not missing it. He and Abbey were on tender footing anyway; nothing would be done to set her off. 

Talk about tender footing. CJ was forced to hire Cliff Calley; Toby and Josh turned the West Wing into WWE; and pressure was increasing for the President to endorse a candidate. CJ felt as if she were running a zoo, a day care center, and a reform school. She was not even going to get into the Senator Rafferty debacle, the call from her father's nursing home, or the fact that David Ziegler committed suicide. No, she was going to slouch in her perfect leather chair and relax. She was going to mouth the words of Luther Vandross, sigh, and rub her stomach. Her Greco-Roman slave (his words), was doing an excellent job tonight. Yes, this was the perfect way to end everyday. Tonight it could only be considered a miracle. 

"CJ, I was thinking..." 

"Mr. President! Um, I'm not going to be able to stand sir." 

He was not going to stop now; he better not stop now. It had not felt this good in a long time. CJ was unable to move at this moment and that was just the way she liked it. 

"Forget about that." Jed Bartlet said. "I know the day you had. Were you going to tell me about the fight between Toby and Josh?" 

"Mmm hmm. Mmm." Three words had never been dragged out for so long. "Men fight...what can I tell you? It's resolved." 

"I think it was a good idea to hire Cliff Calley. He is a smart man, and he can show us what the other half is thinking. My conversation with him tonight..." 

"I'm sorry sir, but shouldn't you be in the Residence with...Leo! Shit, um, with...what is your wife's name again?" 

The President smirked. 

"Abbey. Liz called. Doug did something and I was shooed out of the room like a bothersome child. I'm married too, you know. I could help." 

"Of course you could...my God!" one of CJ's hands went under the desk and the other gripped the arm of the chair. "Maybe you still can..." she whimpered. "If you hurry sir." 

"This scenario sounds and looks eerily familiar." The President replied. 

"I'm sorry sir, but I...oh my God!" she practically came out of the chair. "You should...ohhh...please get out Mr. President." 

"Yeah yeah I know. You deserve a night off Claudia Jean. You are working very hard and it's appreciated." 

The President shoved his hands in his pocket. CJ tried to focus on him but her eyes were too blurry to see. 

"I'm OK sir. I like small breaks." 

"I see that. I will say goodnight now. There is really no point in asking you over for a nightcap." 

"Actually sir," CJ threw her head back. "It's covered. Goodnight Mr. President." 

Jed walked out of the room. 

"Don't worry, I'll close the door. Goodnight CJ...goodnight Leo." 

***


End file.
